Living in the Future
by Kitwarrior24
Summary: Legolas and his sister Aria are elves. What happens when they are still alive in the twenty-first century? And the the rest of the Fellowship shows up on their doorstep.
1. Prologue

Living In The Future: A LOTR Fanfiction

Summary: Legolas and his sister Aria are elves. What happens when they are still alive in the twenty-first century? And the rest of the Fellowship shows up on their doorstep.

Characters: Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Aragorn, Borimir, Sam, Frodo, Merry, Pippin and a lot of OCs.

Rated: K+ (for high school)

Genre: Fantasy and Adventure

Language: English

**A/N: Hey guys, Kit here. I was bored at school, so I started writing this. It is based off my high school, with name changes (of course). There is no romance, well maybe some flirting. Includes all the Fellowship, Aria (an OC), and my peers with different names. Will contain Elvish with English translations. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Aria and the plot. Everything else is owned by J.R.R Tolkien or my school.**

* * *

Prologue

**Aria's POV:**

So, hi. My name is Aria and I am about 14 years old. Okay, back up. Thats a lie. I'm about 7,013 years old, or older (I king of lost count, oops, sorry, my bad.) I am an elf from Middle Earth (like in Lord of the Rings, except that it isn't fake. Tolkien just had visions about what actually happened in the past.)

So, I guess I should give you my back story. Here goes: I was born in the 3rd age (or something) and I am the youngest child of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. I have an older brother , Legolas and he is super cool. Anyway, after the quest to save the world and all that , the members of then Fellowship slowly died, until Legolas and I were the only ones left. Being elves, we are immortal (which can be a pain) and we keep on living. One by one, the elves left Middle Earth (now ruled by men) until we were the only ones left. We could have left, but we had a feeling we needed to stay. We stayed in one spot , living out history (we were somewhere in Europe, England I think). When America was discovered and colonies were set up, we went over. We have lived in Massachusetts, in a small town called Millont, ever since. We change our names every so often so people don't think we are weird and I can still go to school. Which brings us to to the present: August 28th 2013 (the 21st age); my first day of high school.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. How was it? Weird. Right? I promise that only the prologue will be like this. I haven't decided if the story will be in 1st or 3rd person. Please give me your input. Review. :{) Thanks.**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Hey guys, Kit here. Chapter One is here, as promised. I would like to thank shadowkitten11 (Guest), Shootingstar7137 (Guest), aislyn (Guest) and Dark Denizen for reviewing.**

**Shadowkitten11 (Guest): Thanks. :) Here is your update.**

**Shootingsatr7137 (Guest): Thank you so much! :)**

**Aislyn (Guest): Thank you! I have more, here it is. ^_^**

**Dark Denizen: Thanks. I love your ideas and will try to incorporate them into the story.**

* * *

Chapter One: 2013: Wait, What?

Aria stood in front of her open closet door, trying to decide what to wear. She had already picked out a pair of faded black jeans and a grey short sleeved shirt. She wanted to have a matching sweatshirt and boots. She finally settled on a black and purple striped, zip-up sweatshirt and a pair of black combat boots. She slipped them on and pulled the laces tight. She grabbed a charcoal grey bag off the back of the chair next to her.

"Legolas" she called, standing at the top of the stairs. "I'm ready to go!"

"Okay. Get in the car, I'll be there in a minute." she heard the reply from the living room. She skipped down the stairs and out into the garage. A green mini-van was next to the red convertible. She climbed into the passenger seat of the convertible (the mini-van was barely used.) A moment later, Legolas climbed into the front seat and backed out. He went down the driveway and onto the main road.

"So. Do you have anything after school?" Legolas asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"No. It's the first day of school!"

"Well, you did have marching band yesterday." he pointed out.

"Yeah. And your point is? she replied stubbornly. He sighed and glanced over at her. She was sitting with her arms crossed over her chest, determined look on her face. He sighed again and turned back to the road. A few minutes later, Legolas pulled into the front entrance.

"I can't bring you everyday. You are going to have to take the bus." Legolas said, as she grabbed her bag and clarinet case off the floor of the car. She laughed and smiled,

"I know. Hannon le gwador. *thank you brother*" He rolled his eyes and pulled away as she turned and went inside.

0LitF0

The hallway was crowded as she made her way towards E wing. After a few minutes, she had put her instrument in the band room and was headed to her homeroom, B167. She stopped for a moment to let a teacher past and walked into her homeroom, the Italian classroom. There were 6 tables with six chairs situated around each one. Several students were scattered throughout the room, which was otherwise relatively empty.

"Hello. Look for your seat." a smiling woman told her as she stood next to the open door. Aria stood there for a moment before walking over to an empty seat and looked down a the paper. It had her name printed on it, so she pulled out the chair and sat down. The girl next to her looked up from the book she was reading.

"Hi. My name is Catarina. What's yours?"

"Aria. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"What are you reading?"

"Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet." she replied, showing the cover of her book. Catarina was wearing a periwinkle blouse with a pair of blue jeans. The ends of her jeans were tucked into the tops of tan Uggs. Her brown hair was pulled and up to the side in a tight ponytail. She had a light blue sweatshirt on, but unzipped showing her shirt underneath.

"Good Morning. I am Signora Teresa, the Italian teacher."

A chorus of 'good mornings' followed by several 'how are yous?'

"I am well. I will give you all a few minutes to look at your class lists before the bell rings." In front of everyone was a purple sheet of paper that listed what their classes were, who they were with and where they were located. Aria had the following:

**Period Class Teacher Classroom**

**Period 1 Honors Biology Mrs Dooley A103**

**Period 2 Spanish 2 Senor Galfer C237**

**Period 3 Honors Algebra 1 Mrs. Aburrido B159**

**Period 4 Honors U.S History Mr. Stoneson B158**

**Period 5 Honors English Ms Andrews A130**

**Period 6 Technical Awareness CTEi**

**Period 7 Marching Band Mr. Huston E354**

She smiled. All of her classes were good and best of all, she had band last. This would be a good year.

* * *

**A/N: Did anyone get the Spanish reference in the class list? If so, please put it in you review and what the translation is. Chapter One complete. What did you think? I decided on a third person story, but I can change. Some of the story might be confusing, so any questions can be put in your reviews or PMed to me. Please send questions. Thanks :{) Review!  
**


End file.
